


State of Love and Trust

by ohnoscarlett



Series: Something Magical [2]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoscarlett/pseuds/ohnoscarlett
Summary: Brendon and Spencer are students at the Western Academy of Magic.  Brendon has made an important life decision, and Spencer has been working on a new skill that he’d like to show Brendon.





	State of Love and Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://bandomvalentine.livejournal.com/profile)[bandomvalentine](http://bandomvalentine.livejournal.com/).Thanks for excellent beta from [](http://cloudlessclimes.livejournal.com/profile)[cloudlessclimes](http://cloudlessclimes.livejournal.com/) and [](http://kueble.livejournal.com/profile)[kueble](http://kueble.livejournal.com/). Title courtesy of Pearl Jam.

**Title:** State of Love and Trust  
**Pairing:** Spencer/Brendon  
**Prompt:** Brendon/Spencer. Learning magic.  
**Summary:** Brendon and Spencer are students at the Western Academy of Magic. Brendon has made an important life decision, and Spencer has been working on a new skill that he’d like to show Brendon.  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 1518  
**Notes:** Written for [](http://bandomvalentine.livejournal.com/profile)[**bandomvalentine**](http://bandomvalentine.livejournal.com/).Thanks for excellent beta from [](http://cloudlessclimes.livejournal.com/profile)[**cloudlessclimes**](http://cloudlessclimes.livejournal.com/) and [](http://kueble.livejournal.com/profile)[**kueble**](http://kueble.livejournal.com/). Title courtesy of Pearl Jam.

 

  
Brendon and Spencer stood at their station in the back of the Healing classroom. They had been partners for a couple of years; matched in the first week of Academy. Well-matched, it appeared, for they not only worked together to learn healing, but also fire magic, and before that first winter, they were lovers as well. They worked well together, even if they were warned that fire magic often went hand in hand with fiery personalities. It gave them a lot to practice on.

“I’m staying,” Brendon said, gazing out the window across the desert landscape as he carefully swirled magic around Spencer’s burned finger (also his doing, but unintentional.) Spencer looked away from the faintly green pearlescent mist and cocked his head.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m staying. Here, at the Academy. For more; I want to do more.” Brendon ducked his head slightly and directed his attention to the wound. Spencer sat as still as ever.

“Really?” he sounded hopeful. He didn’t think it was his imagination that a faint blush spread across Brendon’s cheeks at his tone.

“Yeah,” he said, a little late. Spencer couldn’t help the grin.

“What are you going to--”

“This,” Brendon interrupted, completing his task with a flick of his wrist. He took Spencer’s hand, presumably to check his work, but he stroked it gently before releasing it and finally looking up. It was tentative.

“You’re good,” Spencer said firmly. Brendon smiled at that. It was true. Brendon was a fantastic healer, able to channel his energy into his patients quickly and easily. In fact, Brendon excelled in all of his subjects at the Academy.

Brendon came as a surprise to most people. He was bright and energetic--a bit manic, truth be told--but his magic had manifested quite late. He clearly had latent potential, indicated by the vivid multicolor tattoo stretching down his arm, but he hadn’t been able to reproduce the simplest magic even up until he started at the Academy. But then his magic had awakened with a vengeance, and Brendon had been on fire--sometimes literally--ever since.

Spencer and Brendon gathered their things from their station in Healing. It was always the last class of the day, just in case they had mistakes from their other classes and had injured themselves or someone else. After Healing though, they were free for the evening. They tended to spend much of their free time together too.

Their magic was complementary. Fire magic was the only kind they shared, and while Brendon’s magic turned out to be expressive, Spencer’s was more personal. Somebody really had been on top of things when they were put together. Not only did they get along, but they could practice on each other. The magic they didn’t reflect, the magic they could perform, was absorbed. It was like light; it was like color, and Brendon and Spencer together made a perfect spectrum.

“What else are you going to study?” Spencer asked as he tumbled into his bed. Brendon smirked, flicking a spark at the light and bathing the room in warmth.

“Oh, you know, stuff.” Spencer rolled his eyes, but let Brendon climb over him and wedge himself in between his body and the wall. “I need to get into the more applicable magic. Plants, animals...”

“Somebody needs to rein in the shock therapy...” Spencer teased.

“Hey! That’s useful!” Brendon squawked, pointing indignantly at the lamp operating under his power.

“Yeah, I think you single-handedly keep the Academy’s power bill down to a manageable level.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Brendon pouted. Spencer raised an eyebrow. He didn’t even have to Search Brendon to know he wasn’t really upset, that it was half suggestion. It was half suggestion with Brendon most of the time. Not that Spencer minded. Brendon’s nimble fingers wriggled up under the hem of Spencer’s shirt then, proving fairly conclusively that he had been right about Brendon’s state of mind without resorting to magic.

“So, you’re going to be a healer,” Spencer sighed, relaxing back into the pillows. “That’s hot.”

Brendon chuckled.“Know what else is hot?” he leered, “how you can read my mind when we fuck.”

“Jesus, Brendon!” Spencer batted at him, but Brendon clung, insinuating himself even further into Spencer’s space, if that was even possible.

“I’m pretty sure they don’t teach you that in class.”

“Yeah, pretty sure,” Spencer agreed breathlessly.

“You can’t help it.” Brendon’s voice dropped to practically a purr, and it vibrated through Spencer’s bones like he was a tuning fork. “Your shields drop, and you can’t help it. I know you’re there... inside my head.”

“I don’t--”

“I know,” Brendon shushed him. “What have you seen?” he whispered.

“Everything,” Spencer admitted softly.

“I have no secrets.”

“No,” Spencer replied. “Not from me.”

“Tell me what I’m thinking about, right now,” Brendon demanded. His dark eyes flashed as he peered at Spencer’s face.

“ _Brendon._ ” Spencer blushed furiously.

“You don’t need to Search me to know what I want.” The ghost of a smile played at his lips. Spencer knew he was playing, but Brendon didn’t know what it did to Spencer, to have that kind of power. He’d have to even the score.

Spencer rolled, taking Brendon with him; moving him away from the wall and into a more manageable position. Brendon blinked up at him, just once, before he tangled his fingers in Spencer’s hair and tugged him down for a kiss. Spencer went willingly. Brendon’s mouth had always been an easy distraction.

When he felt his shields slipping, Spencer jammed them back up with a force that was practically physical. Brendon’s kisses faltered.

“What?”

“I want to show you something,” Spencer said, his lips brushing Brendon’s skin. “Something I did learn in class.” Brendon’s eyes flashed hot.

“Kinky.”

“You have no idea,” Spencer muttered.

Spencer pushed Brendon’s shirt up to his chest, signal enough for Brendon to finish the job of getting his clothes the rest of the way off himself, and freeing Spencer to do the same. They were quick and efficient with preparation, and soon Brendon was gasping and writhing under Spencer’s hands.

“When--what are you-- _please_ , Spencer!” Brendon whined piteously until Spencer slid inside him.

“Are you ready?” Brendon’s skin was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, and it already dampened his brow, with the fire building within. Spencer had to concentrate.

“Yes, yes, please! Just--move! Something! Do--”

Spencer dropped his shields and pushed, with his hips and with his mind. He felt the little tickle that let him know he was at the edge of Brendon’s consciousness and forced it further. It wasn’t what usually happened when they were together; that was less an act of will, more like letting go and giving his magic free rein. This time, rather than Spencer seeing what was in Brendon’s head, Spencer let Brendon see what was in his.

Brendon’s entire body spasmed and his eyes flew open wide.

“ _Holy shit,_ ” he gasped. “How do you manage not to--”

“Come in two seconds?” Spencer smirked. Brendon arched and nodded emphatically. “You kind of get used to it.” Brendon shivered and Spencer reached between them to firmly squeeze the base of Brendon’s cock.

“Wow. It’s--it’s kind of intense.” A flush spread across Brendon’s chest, up his neck, across his face, and he was distinctly sweatier. “It’s almost like I’m having a threesome. With two of you.” Spencer laughed. “I can practically feel you, tight around my--” Brendon went to grab for his cock, but Spencer knocked his hand away.

“No. I want you to feel it like this,” Spencer said through clenched teeth, concentrating hard. He emphasized his point with a particularly vicious thrust of his hips, making Brendon cry out. “I want you to come just like this, without a hand on you.”

“But I can’t--”

“Oh really?” Spencer breathed, picking up his pace and fucking into him harder.

“Spencer, I can’t--” Brendon trembled and strained until Spencer grasped both of his wrists and raised them above his head.

“Yes, you can,” he said tenderly. Spencer pressed Brendon’s wrists into the bed. The angle change forced a yelp from between Brendon’s lips, followed closely by a stream of babble--filth and endearments both--that let Spencer know he was close. Spencer changed the pace once more, hips snapping sharply until Brendon stiffened and howled, come spurting between them.

Spencer paused, letting Brendon come down for a moment. He moved again, slowly, one thrust, two; making sure their connection was still strong, that Brendon saw clearly. Then Spencer let go, shuddering through his release, hearing Brendon’s startled gasp through the haze of orgasm.

They lay tangled together, then, panting. Spencer could feel Brendon’s racing heart slow underneath his cheek.

“Wow,” Brendon said softly, dragging his fingers through Spencer’s hair. Spencer smiled against his skin.

“Yeah?” he replied smugly.

“Yeah,” Brendon said with a gentle tug. “No wonder you and your violet buddies are so popular, if you can do that.”

“I don’t--I mean, it’s just--I don’t--” Spencer sputtered and Brendon laughed, sharp and bright.

“I know. You save it all for me.”

 

 

*FYI*  
Magical Families  
red--fire  
orange--animals  
yellow--electricity  
green--plants  
blue--water  
indigo--personal physical  
violet--personal mental  
black--earth  
white--air

Brendon--red, orange, yellow, green, black, white  
Spencer--red, blue, indigo, violet


End file.
